Bringing Carly Shay Down
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Sam had always loved Carly, her best friend. But when Carly betrays her, Sam has nothing left to do but hide. After four years, Sam's back at Ridgeway, ready to bring her ex-best friend down. And there's always someone who waits for her to come back.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! So I'm back with a new story. This fanfic is actually inspired by Eileen Cook's "Getting Revenge on Lauren Wood." When I first saw the book this idea popped out and I knew I had to write about this. I have never read the book so I don't have any clue on how the story ends. For those of you who have read it, no spoilers please. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Prologue**

_Sunday, August 31_

_9:03 PM_

"Okay, I think I'm all set."

For my outfit;

1. a white i-heart-u vest

2. black waistcoat (shows casual and sophisticated look)

3. ra-ra skirt

4. black thigh highs

5. heels

6. one long necklace

7. wrist watch on the left wrist

8. bangles on my right (gold pieces are always a classic)

And for my whole body, I'm sure I'm already done with;

1. shampoo and condition hair (must do it every night)

2. apply moisturizers and creams on my face

3. shave underarms and use quick dry deodorants to avoid unsightly stains on shirts

4. clean nails every week

5. brush teeth and use floss

6. make-up must be ready at all times (retouch)

7. blow dry and straighten hair every morning

8. plan outfits the day before

I heave up a sigh. I'm a non-morning person, you know that. You know how lazy I am. I'd rather sleep until five minutes before my classes start rather than being all preppy and cute for school.

But do I have a choice?

_Phew._ Tomorrow shall be a busy, busy day.

I close my eyes, praying silently for tomorrow to never come. Tomorrow will be my worst nightmare.

But it could be my victory.

_Do you really have to do this, Sam?_

I've been asking myself the same question for four years, but the answer never comes into view.

God knows how much time I spent planning for this. I couldn't even count the sleepless nights I sacrificed just to prepare myself for this. I can't back out now.

I can't.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how was it? I wouldn't know if I did a good job unless you review. Review please? Pretty please? Thanks!


	2. Death Glares

A/N: Wow! You guys are the best! 12 reviews? Seriously? You made me happy! Normally I'd receive only 5 reviews. I don't know how to thank you enough. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!

Also, I'm leaving a question below. It would be nice if you'd answer!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Death Glares**

_Monday, September 1, 6:32 AM_

_Puckett Apartment_

"Wait, are you sure you're not coming with me?"

I sigh for the tenth time this morning. "Mel, I'm not walking to school with you, okay? People will find out we're sisters and you know we have to keep that secret! I'm not going to let you ruin my plans!"

Melanie rolls her eyes. "Sam, that is the most absurd thing I ever heard from you. You're totally different now!" She looks at me from head to toe. "Red hair, skinny, girly...no one else would ever think that you're Samantha Puckett!"

I cover my ears after hearing my whole name, disgusted. "No, don't ever say that again, don't!"

"Samantha Pu-"

"MELANIE!" I yell at her in irritation.

"Okay, okay, relax!" Melanie walks up to me and brushes my hair with her fingers. "But I still don't think Carly would-"

"Don't mention her name in front of me." I say with clenched teeth. My hands ball into fists and smash the dining table, causing everything to jump at once.

Melanie's eyes widen becoming three times the usual size of her eyes. She shifts her look from the table to me.

I look at her and she frowns. "S-sorry." I apologize.

"But you know," Melanie sits on the chair, continuing with her statement. "I'm really sure she'll never think we're anything related to each other. If she suspects something, well, we could always come up with an excuse saying we're cousins or best friends."

"Lame excuse."

Melanie gives me a serious look. "Actually, your moving to Ridgeway seems to be a bad idea. Very bad."

"But no one can ever distinguish me as Sam Puckett anymore." A smirk forms on my lips, remembering about my plan.

"That exactly is my point, Sam." She shakes her head. "And I don't know if this is a good idea. You even made me transfer all the way to Ridgeway."

"Momma wants revenge." I say in a serious tone. "I'm taking away all from her."

"But if you're so full of yourself, why do you still intend to use the name "Cyril Clearwater" instead of Sam Puckett?" Melanie asks me.

"Do you think I would still go to you for help if I want it that way? I won't bother giving myself a new look just to do that and I can't see myself going through the same embarrassment all over again!"

Melanie looks offended. "Mel, I..." I try to apologize.

"No, no, it's okay Sam." She forces out a smile. "Let's go. Are you going ahead of me or what?"

"Or what." I grin.

"Sam." She sighs.

"You go ahead first." I look at my wristwatch. "I'll be leaving ten minutes after you go."

She nods. "Okay, see you at school."

"Bye." I wave at her. Before Melanie opens the front door I shout, "Call me Cyril at school, okay?"

There is no response from her. But I know she's smart enough to remember that. Well, hopefully.

_Get ready, Carly Shay. This is the first day of destruction._

* * *

><p><em>7:04 AM<em>

_Ridgeway High_

I enter the school at exactly 7:04 AM, a lot earlier than my usual routine for the past few years. I'm now Cyril Clearwater so I have to get rid off _Sam Habits. _Um, habits like always being late for class, sleeping during lessons, answering back to a teacher, eating too much meat, not putting effort at anything, slacking off, making Freddie's life miserable...

Wait, what did I just say?

I freeze in my spot, unable to move a muscle. But then I start to realize that people are staring at me. I have successfully drawn their attention.

The hall comes to an awkward silence as soon as I walk through the halls. I walk slowly, trudging myself to the pathway and trying to look confident about myself. Hundreds of eyes are watching me, gradually melting Sam Puckett inside. Sam isn't used to getting attention...but Cyril does. I gulp and pray that I won't trip on my heels. They're my best friends.

Not.

I look around and see that there are five girls laughing across my locker as I round the corner and open mine. I take a quick glance at them and notice a brunette slamming her locker as she laughed her ass off, her books tightly clutched to her arms. _Cheerleaders, _I mumble to myself. After a few seconds, I suddenly realize that the girl who stands out the most in the clique is Carly Shay.

In my head, I spit on her image and step at her photo. I open my locker with gritted teeth, accidentally smashing all the books inside and slamming the door loudly. _Carly Shay has no heart._

I turn around and see Melanie walking past me. She gives me a wink and a smile as she heads to the stairs, probably going to her first class. I look back at Carly again.

_You're going to pay. _I mentally kicked Carly in the butt.

Our eyes met for a second and Carly immediately stops laughing. There in her eyes is something I yearn to catch a glimpse of.

A glint of fear.

I smile at her deviously and take the books I'm using for first period when someone bumps me to me, causing my books to tumble down the marble floor.

"S-sorry." I hear him mutter.

I, trying to keep my reputation, just shrug off and smile. "No, it's okay. I'll pick 'em up."

We both kneel to the ground and pick my studying paraphernalia when our foreheads smash.

"Ouch." He rubbed his forehead.

To me, the pain is nothing. I am—was so used to it. I look at him and stare at his brown hair as he picked my books. He looks up and beams. "Here you go," He says as he puts the books in my hands. As soon as I see his face, I can't manage to let myself tear away from him. His hazel eyes locks into mine. I shudder in fear.

_No, not now._

His eyes widen. He's just as shocked as I am. My lips tremble.

"Sam?"

The bell rings. I quickly get up and head to my class, running away.

_Did he just call me Sam?_

I don't look back, afraid of seeing his face again. When I do, I might just lose control of myself.

I hear a hundred footsteps but I listen closely as I feel someone following me. I close my eyes in fear as I turn the door knob to English class. At the moment my shaking hands touch the knob, an arm brushes on my skin. I look up and see him again.

"Why are you following me?" I hissed.

"I'm not following you." He answers back. "Can't you just say 'thank you' for what I did?"

"You knocked my books off to the ground. Why am I supposed to-"

He turns the knob and the door opens. Mrs. Briggs is standing in front, writing the word 'ENGLISH' on the board. Damn, first period and it's her!

She crosses her arms and walks to us. "Oh, Mr. Benson, for the first time you're late in class. Wow."

The boy beside me looks at his feet. Stupid nub.

"And," Mrs. Briggs turn to me, raising an eyebrow. "And you are?"

I clear my throat. "Cyril," I say, nodding. "Cyril Clearwater."

"Oh, I suppose you're new," She looks at me from head to toe. "Because I haven't seen you before." The old hag finishes her rude remark. "Now, the two of you, take your seats at the back row. Quickly, quickly!" She pushes our backs to our seats.

Ugh, of all places at the back. Not only that, I have to sit beside Fre—him!

"Way to pull out a Samantha Puckett." I heard Mrs. Briggs say.

I shot her a death glare. "What?" I snapped at her sharply.

Mrs. Briggs doesn't hear me. _You're lucky you missed it, old hag._

The dork places his backpack under the chair and takes his English book out. Absentmindedly, I copy his actions. His eyes meet mine, again and my eyes widen.

"Who do you think you're looking at?" I snap at him.

"I'm not the one who did the staring first." He snaps back.

My cheeks flush. I immediately look away from him and concentrate to what old hag is discussing about. In a matter of minutes, I feel myself drifting away to sleep. I snap my eyes open.

I look at the nub again and catch him staring at me. I clench my fists and smack him at the arm.

"Ouch!" He lets out a small cry. He rubs his arm. "What did you that for?"

I don't respond.

_Affirmative. The boy sitting beside me is Freddie Benson._

I groan inwards.

"Groan all you want." He says.

I gotta admit, he looks hotter now. Wow, I'm pretty sure I'm losing my sanity.

But he's not the same nub anymore. And I'm not the same Sam. Sam Puckett died a long time ago.

And Freddie Benson is starting to ruin my plans.

Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>AN: So uh, what do you think? Before I ask you the question, I want to say something first.

Nickelodeon is such a nub. They did a horrible thing to Jennette. They promised to play her video and she was expecting to see the whole version. Not just 30 seconds of it!

30 seconds? Who are they kidding?

And Nickelodeon lost thousands of followers on twitter the day they showed the 30-second music video in less than 2 hours.

Jennette has every right to be angry. But there's one thing I've noticed.

She was retweeting tweets of her followers just to show how mad she was when I saw this tweet from a follower:

**_wow that was rude of them. They playes all of miranda's video! And your way better! /:_**

Well, I think she shouldn't have retweeted that. I mean, that was pretty upsetting to Miranda's part but I'm glad that NO ONE from the iCarly cast said anything about what happened to Jennette (Miranda and Jennette isn't following each other on Twitter, but before they were. It's hard to explain here LOL).

I respect all of them. I love Jennette, Miranda and the whole iCarly cast. I hope there's no feud going on. LOL.

And news, Jennette had just twitted:**_ Yo! I was told nickelodeon is going to make right by all of us & play the Generation Love vid in full sometime this weekend. Let's hope! _**

Yeah let's hope. :)) Anyway, here the question:

**What do you think is a proper name for a guy who's hot and smart? I have no ideas right now so I'm asking for your help. :D**

Review please? Thanks!


	3. Brink of Death

A/N: OH-EM-GEE. You've gotta be kidding me.

Seriously? 10 Reviews? You guys are a blessing!

Every review counts. I'm so happy I have you guys. You deserve an award. :D

There's a part here when Sam cuts. That part is dedicated to my super awesome reviewer **mekaylawrotethis**. She was my inspiration when I was writing it. I know she hasn't reviewed on this one but she always did on my other story. Mekaylawrotethis, I just wanted to say that I really love your story. And in honor of your work, "iHave To," I wrote that part for you and I hope you like it. Read her story! Really amazing. :P

I've decided to do that in every chapter, I'll dedicate a part to a certain reviewer to thank him/her for the feedback he/she gave. So, mekaylawrotethis, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 2: Brink of Death**

_Tuesday, September 2, 1:10 PM_

_Ridgeway High, 2nd Floor, History Class_

Cyril Clearwater's To-Do List

1. Destroy Carly Shay

2. Steal _Austin Noel—_Carly Shay's superdy duperdy hot boyfriend

3. Beat Carly Shay in everything (includes getting high grades. If possible, be class valedictorian.)

4. Be the nicest girl in Ridgeway High

5. Ignore nubs (Oh please, like I'd love to have more nubs in my life. One is enough.)

6. Stay in shape (You know at home, I always eat a ton of bacon and ham. Don't ask.)

7. Destroy Carly Shay

8. Try out for cheerleading (Carly is a cheer leader)

9. Run as Senior President (I'm crazy, don't you think?)

10. Destroy Carly Shay

In case you have noticed, I'm making lists a lot lately. I, myself, is not sure why.

I reread the list all over again, memorizing every word. My favorite task: Destroy Carly Shay. Hmmm, sounds predictable, huh? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Hi."

I quickly tuck the list in my History book and slam it. I smile nervously. "H-hey."

Holy Neptune. You won't believe who just said 'hi' to me.

Carly Shay.

My eyes widen. "Oh, h-hi."

Wait, did I just stutter? Gosh, NO!

Carly sticks out a hand and smiles at me. "Hi, my name is Carly Shay. And you are?"

I gulp. Keep your head up, keep your head up!

"Cyril Clearwater. Nice to meet you." I say, taking her hand and shakes it for three gross seconds.

"You're new?" Carly asks, taking the seat beside me. She places her bag on her lap and continues to stare at me.

I simply nod. WHERE IS YOUR STRENGTH SA—CYRIL? I have to say something. Where is my brain? Oh come on, WORK!

This is a very critical moment.

At the corner of my eye, I see Melanie enter the classroom and freezes on her spot. She grins and silently makes her way to the third row of the classroom. However, her bag hits Carly's desk making Carly glance at her for a moment. This time, it is Carly's turn to freeze in shock. She gasps.

Wow. One epic moment.

"S-sam?" Carly stutters.

_How does it feel Carly? How does it feel to see my twin right in front of you? Does it make you feel uneasy? Nervous? Anxious? REGRETFUL?_

Melanie responds. "You're Carly Shay, right?"

Carly's face falls. She just realized she met the wrong person.

"Are you _Melanie_?" The brunette asks, emphasizing on the name 'Melanie.'

"Yes, I am Melanie." My sister confirms.

And then the unbelievable happens. "Is Sam doing fine? Is she alright?" Carly stands up, grabbing Melanie's shoulders. A streak of tear falls down her cheeks.

_How dare you ask!_ My blood starts boiling and I send Melanie a dark glare, telling her to shut her mouth. She quickly replies, "She's..."

"She's dead."

The two of them turn to look at me, their faces filled with surprise and consternation.

What the hell did I just do?

"What?" Carly's voice croaks. She bites her lower lip, attempting to stop the tears. She fails. Carly bursts into tears, walks away and leaves. She grabs her bag and runs to the restroom.

_You deserve it._

"Do you just have to tell her that?" Melanie snaps.

"Why, is there something wrong?" I snap back. "It's actually half true."

Melanie purses her lips for a second. She opens her mouth to speak. "If I hadn't found you at the bathroom, you could have been really dead."

_Four Years Ago_

_Puckett Household, Sam's bedroom_

_She placed her hands on the white, cold sink and stared at her own reflection in the mirror. Her hair messed up, her face white and her lips pale and dry. She never wanted to suffer like that. She never wanted to feel the pain._

_And yet they gave it to her._

_It was too much to hold in, too much to keep to herself. She was sinking and everybody failed to notice. No, they actually didn't want to notice. They preferred to see what was convenient. Even the teachers were denying it to themselves._

_Sam Puckett was dying inside._

_Everyone was betraying her. Carly left her, the only friend she thought that would help her. But she didn't. Carly pushed her below. Carly abandoned her. When the time came when she needed her the most, she brought her down._

_Her mother didn't care about her. Even if she was careless and rough at times, Sam still loved her. She was away that day, leaving poor Sam alone. Sam expected her to notice, but all Pam did was go home drunk every night and sleep. She watched her do that every night and her heart crumbled every time she saw her like that._

"_You are supposed to help me," Sam mumbled._

_Melanie. Sam fumbled in her pockets and dialed her number. She couldn't reach her._

_Who was going to help her?_

_Sam felt hopeless. But there was one person left._

_Freddie._

_No, he hates her. There was no way he would ever help her. Although she considered him as her best friend, which, she didn't tell him, she knew deep inside that Freddie wouldn't come and rescue her. She felt sorry for herself. Maybe this was her punishment for all the wrong things she did._

_There was a blade on the sink and Sam warily took it. She held it on her hands and gave her left arm one big blow. Blood oozed out. It was painful, but it felt good. Half of her problems seemed to wash away. She smiled at the sight of blood. _

"_One more."_

_She cut her arm once again. She screamed in pain. She cried and cried but she knew it wasn't enough._

"_One more cut."_

_That second the door burst open and Melanie appeared, and what Sam remembered was someone putting her in an tight embrace._

_Melanie's hug was warm.  
><em>

Snapping back to reality, my eyes open and revert my attention to my sister. I let a small smile escape my lips. "Thank you for finding me in the bathroom."

Melanie smiles back. She's my savior. I don't know what to do without her.

And then, a voice startles me. I look and see Freddie standing behind me.

"Sam is _dead_?"

I cringe, and see a flicker of pain in his eyes. But anger rises up in my chest and I want to ask him, "Where were you that time? Where were you?"

But for the first time, I regret saying those words.

No, I'm not dead Freddie.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew. What was that? Review please? But no, it's okay. No pressure. :D

Take note: In every chapter, I'll be putting a fragment of Sam's memory of what happened four years ago and why she decided to leave and go back to plot revenge. I just can't give the whole thing. You know what I mean. *winks* ^^

I want to thank SeddieLUV, ccQTccQT and AwesomeReviews101 for suggesting boy names. If you've seen it, I put Austin and Noel together, creating one name. Austin is from SeddieLUV and Noel coming from ccQTccQT.

Now, what I need are five different girl names for Carly's girly girl friends. Mind if you help me?

Oh and about Generation Love! Jennette twitted that the music video aired between iCarly episodes. I'm kinda sad I didn't see it because I don't live in America. But hearing it from Jennette is enough. :)) Have you seen Jennette's twitter account? I noticed that she took them off. She's probably not mad anymore. :D

What can you say about the iCarly and Victorious cast in Memphis? WOW! :D

Wow, what a long Author's Note. Later. :D


	4. New Waves and Puking Sessions

A/N: Would you believe me if I told you I got FIFTEEN FABULOUS reviews for last chapter? Cuz I, myself, cannot believe it. It took my brain half a day before it finishes processing the data. I was grinning from ear to ear and doing the double fist dance in my room. I was totally freaking out.

Stick to the end peepz! I have an important announcement to make.

Disclaimer: If I own iCarly, Seddie should have happened in the pilot episode. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 3: New Waves and Puking Sessions**

_Wednesday, September 3, 8:55 PM_

_Bushwell Plaza, Puckett Apartment, 8E, Sam and Melanie's room_

"What's this, Mel?"

Melanie crosses her arms across her chest and a sly smile forms in her strawberry lip glossed lips. "_Obviously_, it's a journal." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know it's a journal. I'm asking, what is it for?"

She fixes her bangs and brushes them with her fingers as she replies, "I see you're doing a lot of writing. Maybe you wanna put your feelings _here._" She taps her fingers on the small yellow book.

On the front cover is a saying, "It is more blessed to give than to receive." I stare at it for a few seconds then avert my gaze to Melanie. I look at her sternly.

"You're not happy." My doppelganger frowns.

"Mel, I don't think I need this." I push the book which is resting on the study table back to her.

She looks at it for a second. "You need it, Sam. I know you need it."

"Cyril." I correct her. "It's Cyril."

"We're inside the apartment and it's only the three of us inside; me, you and Mom. I don't see any reason why I should still call you that name." Melanie sits on the bed and crosses her legs. "We don't speak to each other at school! Well there was that other time when you know, Carly asked how are you doing...that was the only time I've spoken to you. Plus, we only have two classes together which are History and P.E." She goes on. "The only time we can interact with each other and treat ourselves siblings is whenever we are at home and then you don't want me to call you _Sam?_"

I shrug, trying to think of a proper excuse. "We're just being careful!"

"Being careful? No, Sam. This thing is going overboard. I'm your sister! And I don't think you're just trying to protect yourself, you're running away from something. From _someone_."

"And what are you trying to say, huh?"

She's lost it. "Oh come on, Sam! Stop acting so dumb! You know who I'm referring to!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I look away from her and take a bite of my cob corn. I click the search button and the first set of results appear. Google indicates that there are 12,700,000 results in total and 0.09 seconds to complete the search.

"Freddie recognizes you."

I flinch. My heart stops. That's it. Here comes this funny feeling again; my chest tightens and my stomach lurches. I rub my chest and run to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it. I hear Melanie's footsteps growing louder. She's coming. There are knocks on the door and Melanie's voice echoes from the other side. "Sam? Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Open the door!"

I press my left palm on the cold sink and look at my reflection. I feel nauseous. My head starts spinning and the pain in my chest worsens, making it more difficult to breathe. I unlock the door and immediately go to the sink again and vomit.

Melanie rubs my back. "Are you sick?"

I take a quick glance at her and shrug.

She doesn't seem to believe me. "Don't go to school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, September 4, 2:58 PM<em>

_Ridgeway High, 1st floor, Math class_

Here I am, sitting in Math class. I'm stubborn. Melanie doesn't know I'm here. This morning, I pretended to be asleep so she doesn't find out what I'm planning to do. She goes to school first then I wait for about fifteen minutes before getting up. I reach school before the late alarm rings. The only problem is that I have History and P.E. with her. But lucky me, I don't have those subjects every Thursday. MWAHAHAHAHA.

The thing is, Dip Head is sitting beside me, bombarding me with questions. Yep, he hasn't gotten over the whole Death of Sam thing. He hasn't stopped since last Tuesday, when he heard my not-so-good conversation with my ex-best friend Carly.

He passes a paper to me and I take it. Without unfolding the paper, I already know what's written on it. I open it anyways.

_Explain everything to me, please?_

I roll my eyes. Annoying little nub.

I reply and pass the paper to him. He unfolds it and reads my response.

_Y does it mtter 2 u? STOP BUGGING MEH._

At the corner of my eye, I see Freducation compose his reply. He scratches something.

Ugh, Math class is so boring! At least this paper chatting is keeping me awake.

_Sam's my friend. I know she didn't treat me hers but I always think of her as one of my best friends. She's like a sister to me and it matters because I care for her._

I stare at his last message. What was that? I read it for over ten times before comprehending what the message says. Finally, my brain processes down the data and instructs me to write back.

_OK, but I ain't telling u evrythng. When Sam transferred to my school, we instntly bcame friendz. She's wacky and all... those r d reasons y i lyked her. We bcame close until dis big incident happened. She had a problem, rlly personal tht she didn't wnt any1 to know about it. She strted 2 change. And then 1 day, she didn't come to school. I was about 2 drop by her place wen I saw an ambulance in frnt of her house carrying her w/ a stretcher. D nxt day, evryone was tlkin about her. _

_Sam Puckett committed suicide._

He read the whole thing and I swear you should have seen the look on his face. It's as if he's going to puke or something. He gives me this odd look and writes back. I kind of feel guilty. I lied to him again.

Half of it is actually true so... I don't have to feel guilty, right? My sister and I are the only ones who know the real story behind my sudden disappearance four years ago.

There are only three words on the paper when he passes it back to me.

_Why?_

_When?_

_How?_

I start scribbling again and give him my last message.

_Imma answer the last question only. The answer is..._

_PILLS._

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, September 4, 4:36 PM<em>

_Bushwell Plaza, Lewbert's Lobby_

"NO RED HEADS IN MY LOBBY!"

I smirk at him and give him a bad finger. He grabs his fork and attempts to throw it to me when the elevator door opens. The fork hits nothing but the marble floor. The door closes.

I reach eighth floor and fumble the keys in my pocket. I walk to 8E, our apartment, and toss the keys in the air and catch it with my left hand, a stunt Melanie find very amusing. Luckily, Melanie's at school attending a weird club meeting and won't be home 'til five. That means I'll have the whole apartment by myself. Weee!

A voice startles me from behind, making me jump a little. "You live there?"

"What are you doing here, nub?"

His eyes widen a little. "No one calls me nub!"

"Oh yes, someone does. Me." I smile at him deviously and enters the key in the keyhole.

"I mean, no one calls me nub except for one person." Freddie says.

"Yeah and that would be me." I twist the knob and give the door a little push.

"That one person is Sam Puckett."

I freeze.

"Why did she kill herself?" Freddie asks in monotone. He's dead serious now. I ignore him but he grabs my wrist and stops me.

"Why?"

"Lemme go!" I try to shove his hand but he tightens his grip. When did he become this strong?

"After you tell me the reason!" Freddie insists. "I know you know every single detail. You said so yourself!"

"No, I didn't!"

Two people come to pass by. Two dark haired people who are about to enter apartment 8C stopped dead on their tracks. The older brother walks to us. "Excuse me. What's going on here?"

Freddie lets go of my wrist and gives the man a short, quick glance. "She's a new friend. Her name's Cyril."

I fake a smile. "Hello, Spencer."

His eyes grow the size of two tennis balls. "How did you know my name?" He exclaims.

OH NO.

"I, uh..."

"How about we all go inside and have some special lemonade?" The younger sister suggests. "Right, Spencer?"

"I think that's a good idea, Carly." He nods. "Let's all go inside."

Wait, WHAT? Me, going there? No, no, no, no!

"You see, I have to go now because..."

"Come on, Cyril! You just live a few steps away from The Shay's." He grins at me and drags me inside.

A pang of anger stabs my heart. _I'm gonna get you, Freddie. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow._

_But I'm gonna get you._

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Ago<em>

_Puckett Household, living room_

_Pam sat on the couch, resting her legs on the table. "Whaddya wanna talk about?"_

_Sam and Melanie exchanged glances before Sam cleared her throat. Melanie gulped. "I want to go to the same school where Melanie attends."_

_Pam burst into laughter. "WHAT, YOU WANNA GO WHERE?"_

_Melanie squeezed her sister's cold hand._

"_What makes you think of that?" Pam questioned one of her daughters, finally straightening up._

"_I want to start a new life." Sam replied simply._

_Their mother raised an eyebrow. "A new life? Sam, are you high?"_

"_I just want to be the perfect daughter for you." Sam answered. Pam's jaw fell to the ground._

"_I-if that's your decision then." Pam nodded as she talked, still shocked because of Sam's sudden change. "When are you taking the entrance test?"_

"_Tomorrow." Sam's eyes were hard as stone, the once lively blue eyes gone. It was the day she decided to change for the better, the day she decided to leave everything behind her. Things were never the same since then._

_Or so she thought._

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, September 4, 10:33 PM<em>

_Bushwell Plaza, Puckett Apartment, 8E, Sam and Melanie's bedroom_

"YOU WENT TO SCHOOL? WHY?" Melanie's nostrils are flaring up.

"Because it's fun?" I guess...

"School is never fun for you, Sam." Melanie dead panned.

After the drama last night, I've finally decided to let her call me Sam. I don't want to argue with her again.

"Whatev." I roll my eyes, turning back to the screen. _More than twelve million results._

"What are you doing?" Melanie peaks from my shoulder. "iCarly?"

"Yeah. I'm doing a little research." I take a sip from my Peppy Cola. "I haven't visited this site for years."

"What are you planning this time?"

I chuckle. "You'll see."

Awkward silence fills the room. It doesn't last. Melanie clears her throat. "Hey, let's play a game."

"What game?" I look at her.

"I'm going to ask you ten questions and you're gonna answer _hate_ or _love, _depending on what you think about the things I'm going to say. Clear?"She raises her eyebrows.

"Clear." I give her a thumbs up. "Come on, shoot."

"Carly Shay?"

"_HATE.."_

Melanie laughs. "Carrots?"

I throw a disgusted look on her face. _"HATE."_

"Spinach?"

"_Eew, gross. HATE!"_

"Adults?"

"_HATE."_ I say in a boring tone.

"Stripes on boys?"

"_HATE."_

"Homework?"

"_HATE."_

"Turkey leg?"

"_LOVE!"_

"Bacon?"

"_LOVE!"_

"Ham?"

"_LOVE!"_

"Freddie Benson?"

"_LOVE."_

OH MY GOD.

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

"I knew it, Sam. I knew it!" Melanie does the double fist dance and jumps on the bed. "YOU LOVE FREDDIE BENSON!"

"Shut up, Melanie!" I throw the empty can of soda at her. "SHUT UP!"

"Just admit it already, Sam. You're in love with him!" She smiles at me and creates a little heart with her hands.

"NO WAY! THAT WAS JUST A MISTAKE! YOU'RE PLAYING WITH WORDS AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID-"

"Sam, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! What's wrong with being in love with him?"

"That's the problem, Melanie! I'm _not_ in love with him. I'm _not_ in love with the _nub_!"

Am I?

My chest throbs again. I run and go towards the sink and puke.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

* * *

><p>AN: This is the longest chapter so far. Before we go on to the announcement, I would like to say a few words.

First of all, Thank you so much for the reviews. I always try to update as soon as I can. I'm so glad that you like this story. Thank you for putting effort to review, even though you're not required to. Honestly, your reviews are keeping me alive. Without them, maybe I've quit a long time ago.

Second, as for the girly girl names, I remember that I asked for five. Actually, I only needed four. Sorry for that. The names will be probably announced in the next chapter.

Third, the revenge will be taking place soon. Don't worry. I just need the first few chapters to be focused on Sam's plans and all and then we go on to the exciting parts. I have many ideas for the next chapters and I think things will get more interesting once Sam has started with her vengeance. If you have any other suggestions that you want to happen in the story, for example, prom (winks), don't worry. I'll find a way to incorporate it into the story.

And now for the important announcement...

**I need a BETA READER**. Since English is not my first language, I've decided to look for one so someone can clean my grammatical and spelling errors. I've been flamed before because of that and I don't want that to happen anymore. So, if someone out there wants to help me with this, just PM me or review.

So, what do you think? You like it? Not? Review please? :) Hahaha, no pressure.


	5. First Target is Carly Shay's Boyfriend

A/N: Sorry if this one's late! I was suffering from writer's block for two weeks and can't write anything.

But I have some crazy news for you, people!

**Favorites: 17, Alerts: 31**

I want to dance in front of my computer jump up and down and scream at the top of my lungs at the same time! You guys rock! And the fact that I have received **19 **reviews last chapter is just so...so...

Okay, I ran out of words.

But seriously, you're awesome! And because of that, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to FOUR people: Dude Your Awesome8 and Geekquality (You two have been reviewing since the beginning and almost half of my inspiration comes from you!) and of course my two beta readers, awkwardseaturtle and veehart914! (veehart914 is currently unavailable, hope she could beta for me in the next chappie).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 4 : First Target is Carly Shay's Boyfriend**

_Monday, September 9, 7:45 AM_

_Ridgeway High, Changing Room_

This Journal is the Property of:

C.C. & S.P.

If you've come across this little book of mine and you opened the very first page of it, I'm glad to congratulate you. But the following entries are entirely written with mature content. Any psychological damage, madness, physical, emotional and mental disorders brought to you by this book does not concern me. If you do wish to live until the next morning, please drop this to the ground or return it to the place where you've seen it. If you do not, your secrets will go out in a very public manner. This journal is a psychic. If you don't know what a psychic means, then you need someone to tell you that you're dumb and pathetic.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Your Worst Nightmare

And that is my introductory speech for my journal that my twin gave me. I liked writing that bit. If you do, thank you very much.

My first official entry in my journal is my To-Do-List. I have already written that on a piece of paper once but I'm so lazy to write it all over again so I just pasted it.

And now, the very first plan. VOILA!

Bringing Carly Shay Down: First Day of Destruction

Project:

_Impress Everyone with My Looks and Bikini Swimsuit_

(Sounds gross, I know)

Goal:

_Steal Austin Noel—Carly Shay's bf_

How To Do It:

_First off, exchange flirty glances with him. Smile and wave to get his attention. Walk in front of him with my swimsuit on and say 'hi' whether Carly and her friends are with him or not. End of plan._

Now that I'm finished reading that stuff for over a hundred times already, I feel so grossed about myself. I feel like whore. I mean, when did I become so slutty? I have _never_ even talked to a guy longer than five minutes when I was in middle school and during my past years at Melanie's school. The only guy (I don't consider him a guy, NOT AT ALL) I have talked to (I can't even consider it talking, it's more like _arguing_) was Freddie Benson. Sure, we hang out a lot during our past iCarly rehearsals and webcasts, but that was BEFORE when I haven't realized that my ex-best friend was BETRAYING me.

Thinking back to what my sister says about this issue about my being in love with the dork, it's actually pretty shocking for me. I have two choices; avoid Freddie or act like nothing happened. If I were to avoid him, it would seem like I am really in love with him, which is ABSOLUTELY not true.

But if I were to act like nothing happened, Melanie would surely think that I'm making that as an excuse to be with him and be able to talk to him.

OR I could flee and hide in the countryside where no one knows me. I could just be a normal eighteen year old girl who worries about nothing and live my life to the fullest. No rules, no restrictions. That would be easier.

Now back to the point. Yes, it was I who decided to get revenge against my ex-best friend. However, I have no idea how I got to this point of seducing the hottest boy in the campus. It's disgusting.

Okay, I'm backing out.

Yeah, yeah, call me a coward or a quitter. I don't care. All I know is that I'm not going to do this.

When Melanie finds out about this, she, in no way, is going to approve with my sudden change of heart. Yes, things are going out of control and they need to be stopped!

At first, I was completely psyched up with this whole revenge thing while Melanie keeps bugging me with her what-if's. _What if Carly finds out? What if you fail? What if someone uncovers your secret identity? What if? _All the drama...she's passing it to me.

AAAAAAARRGHHHHH!

Crazy dilemmas, leave me alone.

"Cyril?"

I close the journal and quickly throw it inside my bag. Oh my gosh, did I just get busted?

I nervously looked up to see who it is. Oh, it's Melanie.

"Let's go!" She grabs my hand. I take a towel and wrap it around my body.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asks, eyeing my towel darkly.

I chew the bottom of my lip nervously. "Mel," I say, shaking my head. "I can't do this."

"How can you back out now?" She hisses. "You can't ruin this opportunity with just a spur of the moment decision!" I watch myself being dragged mercilessly by my own sister to the swimming pool.

This is not going to be fun. Not at all.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, September 9, 8:02 AM<em>

_Ridgeway High, swimming pool_

I am sitting on a bench behind our Phys. Ed. Teacher, thinking quietly. Melanie's talking to one of my old friends back in eighth grade: Wendy. I kind of miss her. I want to talk to her but I have to avoid everyone else. And Melanie has to stay apart from me when in public.

But Wendy wouldn't recognize me, would she?

No, no, no. Wendy's part of the past. And she's not friends with _Cyril Clearwater_.

Coach Terry blows the whistle. "Class!" She raises her hand and signals for the students to pay attention. "Gather up. NOW!"

The rest of the class follows. I see Carly wrap her arm around Austin's and walk together.

_Eew._

Soon, I'll be the one walking hand in hand with Austin Noel. _Watch out, Shay._

Good thing my confidence is coming back.

Coach Terry discusses the first practical test while I stare at Carly and Austin secretly. I checked Austin's schedule last Friday to see if we share same schedules for P.E. Hahahaha! Not so much of a stalker, eh?

I see the girls line up. Coach Terry blows the whistle for the second time and two students jump into the water and swim all the way to the end of the pool.

I gasp.

RACING?

Oh my goodness, I love swimming!

"Clearwater! What are you doing here? Line up with the girls!" Coach Terry yells at me as soon as she sees me sitting behind her.

She totally loves to yell at people.

I stand up and search the whole area for Austin. _Oh, there he is! _With the boys on the other side.

I'm here, Austin!

He finally takes notice of my existence. I give him a mischievous smile and wave. He smiles back. YES!

Level one, complete. MWAHAHAHAHA.

I walk to the end of the line and follow behind a small girl about 4"10 in height. My face lights up. Finally! Someone who's shorter than me. _Five inches_ shorter. Now I'd stop feeling like a dwarf or a pixie. My height matters to me. Just so you know.

I turn my attention back to the start of the line. Oh, it's Melanie's turn!

"GO MELANIE!"

Crap. Did I just say that _out loud__?_

Heads turn. The boys laugh. Can I just stop being dangerously stupid?

And at that moment when my eyes land at Austin's face, I see something that practically made my day.

Austin is grinning, giving _me_ two thumbs up.

TWO THUMBS UP.

I hardly get that from anyone. Oh, I just died.

I look around and see Melanie wink before diving into the pool. The very second her body sinks underwater and up again, there is this large splash of water that wets most of the girls in front. But that doesn't come from Melanie, it was from her opponent, Chelsea, one of Carly's popular girly girl friends who can't swim. I mean, not as professional as my sister. Melanie swims like a pro.

The blondie versus blondie match has clearly and officially ended with my freaking awesome sister winning. Chelsea, on the other hand, is still at the middle of the pool, doing a breast stroke.

A horde of drooling boys in trunks go help Melanie up and escort her to the bench. A tall guy puts an arm around her. Melanie slaps him. This causes the rest of the boys to go on a rage and beat the pervert up for her.

Talk about intense attractiveness. I salute to you, Commander Melanie Puckett.

* * *

><p>After a number of failed attempts of swimming like Little Mermaid, the competition has come down to me and my swimming practice partner who is no other than...<em>Carly? <em>

Okay. Let's give it a shot.

We exchange glances. I'm a bit nervous, actually. Not because it's my first time doing a swimming challenge (or whatever you call it). It is the pressure of winning. Step by step, I'm trying to be the best I can. I'm done with Carly or Melanie overshadowing me. It's time to show them what I've got here. If Sam couldn't do it, maybe, Cyril can.

I do a little stretching first. _Focus. _That is what all I have to do. I stretch my arms forward, right hand over my left and bend my knees in preparation to dive.

The rest of the class has gone silent. Is it just me or are they really keeping their mouths shut?

Coach Terry puts the whistle in between her lips. _This is it._

She starts counting. "In three, two, one-"

I feel the cold water press against my skin, sending chills down my spine. My body lounges to the bottom of the pool, a few inches from the tiled floor. I move my arms and legs to bring myself back to the surface to inhale air for I can't hold my breath for a second longer. After reaching the top, I expose my head and breathe through my nose and do freestyle, swimming as fast as I can.

Only half a minute it took me to reach the end of the pool. I pause for a second to breathe. I turn around to check Carly. She's still halfway there.

I did it!

Carly isn't a good swimmer, is she? She's still at the same spot.

No. She's not swimming at all.

Carly is drowning. Before I know it, I swim back to the middle and carry Carly by the waist, dragging her to the side. Austin quickly comes to her rescue and helps me. When we reach the side, two boys grab Carly's arms and legs and lay her on the solid ground. The brunette remains unmoving and a crowd forms in our area.

"MOVE!" I yell in irritation. I apply pressure on Carly's chest with both of my hands to remove the water from her lungs. Carly coughs and brings back to life.

Coach terry enters the scene. "Shay! Are you alright?"

Carly nods her head.

"Let's take her to the clinic!"

* * *

><p><em>That night, September 9, 8:52 PM<em>

_Bushwell Plaza, 8-E, Puckett Apartment, Sam and Melanie's bedroom_

I am typing my English assignment on the computer when I see a message from an anonymous user asking me to add him/her on my contact list in Hooray! Messenger. There is a personal message saying;

**DrawFreeNBonds: Hey, just dropping by to say hi. I didn't know you were such a good swimmer. You just earned a fan. :D**

I click _accept_ and wait for another message from him/her. In a matter of seconds, he sends another message to me.

**DrawFreeNBonds: Hey, uh, thanks for accepting my friend request. You look cute this morning in your swimsuit. ;)**

I am shocked with the last line. This person is definitely a _he. _I mean, girls are NOT supposed to say that you look _cute _in your swimsuit.

Wait, this could be AUSTIN!

I write back, my fingers trembling on the keyboard.

**BconHam_Madness0417: Oh...I'll t8k dat as a cmpliment.**

Scratch that. I should sound sophisticated. Instead, I write:

**BconHam_Madness0417: Oh, I'll take that as a compliment. ;)**

He sends me a message again. This is definitely Austin. I mean, he saw me in my swimsuit this morning and watched me swim. In addition to that, I saved Carly's life earlier. I'm turning him on!

DrawFreeNBonds: You should. And you saved Carly. How kind of you. You're so prepared and I have to admit, I didn't know what to do that time. I was panicking!

Wait, what should I write next? I'm so nervous write now!

**BconHam_Madness0417: I just pay attention to health class. I swear, the lessons are really helpful.**

**DrawFreeNBonds: Hmm, maybe I should.**

What should I type in? Should I say, _Oh, Austin, I know it's you. I know you like me already._

As if I could say that.

**BconHam_Madness0417: How did you know my username?**

I wonder what he's up to. Because it took him a minute before replying.

**DrawFreeNBonds: Look, I really have to go. Sorry. Meet you at school tomorrow, m'kay? Bye!**

And that's it. He's signed out.

He said _'meet you at school tomorrow.' _I knew it! Austin is DrawFreeNBonds. He has to be! He just HAS to be!

And you know what this means? This means that I have done mission number one successfully! Austin now likes me! All I have to do is just wait and be closer to him. And then he'll fall for me completely. Isn't this too good to be true?

"Who is that?"

Melanie is peering from my shoulder AGAIN, her eyes glued on the screen. She can be an invisible ninja someday, I SWEAR.

"Oh. Just a friend." I try to reply casually. Only it doesn't work.

"Uh-huh," Melanie smirks. "A _friend._"

"Yeah, just a friend."

Melanie changes the subject. "So, how is it going for you and Freddie?"

"WHAT?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Sam, your face is all red." She says plainly.

I cover my face with my hands. "No, it's not!"

Melanie giggles and starts pinching my cheeks

"Hey, stop it!" I shove her hand and turn away from her. And there is this painful throbbing in the chest again. I run to the bathroom and bow down on the sink. You know what happens next.

I start puking. AGAIN.

"Sam," Melanie says in a shaky voice. "Don't tell me you're-"

"No, I'm not!" I reply quickly, knowing where this conversation is going.

"Okay, okay. But why are you sick all of a sudden?"

"I don't know!" I turn the faucet on and wash my mouth with my hands. I walk back to the room and sit on the bed.

Melanie sits beside me. "Maybe you should really go to the doctor."

And then with a sudden burst of intuition, I start asking Melanie, "Have you got a new perfume lately?"

Her face lights up goes back being cheerful once again. "Yes! Do you like it?"

"UGH!" I groan loudly. "THAT'S WHY!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you get closer to me, I feel like puking up!" I yell at her straight in the face. "Your perfume makes me dizzy!"

Melanie's mouth form a big letter 'O'. "I think I'm gonna go shower."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, September 10, 12:44 PM<em>

_Ridgeway High, cafeteria_

I can't believe it.

A Hero. That's what the whole school is calling me now.

After what happened yesterday morning, the news spread like wildfire. Just before lunch, a group of boys greeted me in the hallways, smiling at me.

It's kind of amusing because everywhere I go, someone greets me "Hey there, Cyril!" or "Ridgeway Hero!" This is so cool.

But there is this one thing I hate and I just can't ignore and avoid it: I am recognized as Carly Shay's _savior._

SAVIOR. I mean, DUH?

If they only know what I'm really here for.

To bring Carly Shay down.

This is so not part of the plan.

So now I'm murdering my fried chicken with a fork by stabbing it. Everybody's been offering a seat next to theirs and all I have been doing is turning their offers down. You know how much I _hate _people.

But I have found a spot in the corner where I could enjoy eating my lunch without them interviewing me. Or have Melanie finding out that I'm _not _eating vegetables for lunch.

Then someone asks if she could sit with me and I say yes. I didn't realize that it is actually Carly asking me.

So now she's sitting BESIDE me AND her boyfriend, Austin, AND her clique with their respective boyfriends.

When did I become a part of the popular crowd? Not that I'm not famous, but I don't have any business with these people! Well, except Austin but that is beside the point. Why can't they just leave me alone?

And this is one of the few reasons why I _hate _Ridgeway. The school is divided with different socioeconomic divisions amongst the students. UGHHHHHH!

The fact that I am planning to try out for cheer-leading and be one of these stinky cheerleaders (hopefully that doesn't happen) just creeps the hell out of me. Maybe I should just skip this in my To-Do-List. Well, nobody even knows that I'm actually supposed to do it.

It's only the second day of the second week of school and I'm starting to hate it.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it sucks. :P

Yeah, no Sam flashback for this chapter. And who could be DrawFreeNbonds? Hmmmmm? :D I think it's pretty_ obvious_. =))

Sorry, no Freddie in this chap...but he's present in Sam's thoughts! :D

**Story Recommendations**_ (Stories I'd like you to share with you which are made by other awesome FF writers!):_

**A Guitar and A Voice by _XEOCX_** (If you love Sam singing then, you better read this story!)

**iCruise Around the World with You by _seddieplease_** (The title says it all. LOL. Of course Seddie!)

**iLove My Little Sister by _HugsandBugsSmileyFace_** (This one is EPIC. You should totally read it. Even if HugsandBugsSmileyFace does not update often, I still love it! Seddie!)

**Lost in the Wind **and its sequel, **Find My Way Back by _SkyLeinz_** (One of the best Seddie stories I've read so far. I have NO REGRETS.)

**For the Cameras by _iCarlyismelife_** (Seddie all the way! I love reading this story! To find out, read it!)

**Marriage of Convenience** **by_ Waffles of Doom_** (This one made me cry HARD. Brilliant and exceptional.)

**The Quiet Scream by _Evil Beware We Have Waffles _**(ALL TIME FAVORITE! I cried for EVERY CHAPTER. Truly amazing.)

It would be a great idea if you would read 'em. Bye!


	6. Sam's Last Day on Earth

A/N: You can kill me now. Go ahead. Shoot me.

My apologies for this super duper mega ever late update. The fact that it took me more than FIVE MONTHS to update is undeniable so I am giving you permission to scold me as you like. But I just want to say thank you to the people who kept sending me messages asking me when I'm going to update and telling me how much they love this fanfic. You must be tired of me thanking you guys but this such an honor to receive this much appreciation from you. I can't believe I've made this far. LOL. I know it's just Chapter 5 but I have to say, that BCSD has currently 26 Favs and 42 Alerts. So thank you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've been busy lately so I wasn't able to write. :)

WARNING: This chapter has been loaded with WEIRDNESS. I don't know how you'll react on how this short chapter ends but I promise you, EVERY SINGLE DETAIL I put in this story has been already planned and thought of very carefully. Whatever happens, please stay with the characters until the very end. ROFLMAO.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? This is fanfiction so obviously, iCarly is not mine. But I wish it were. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 5: Sam's "Last" Day on Earth**

_Friday, September 13, 7:42 AM_

_Ridgeway High, Math class_

Pfft. Boring as always.

Instead of sitting here and waiting for Math class to end, I really think that I should be now making the next step in my revenge. Step one (stealing Carly's BF from her) is still on going. I have moved a little closer to Austin since the Carly-Nearly-Drowning-And-Saving-Her incident resulting to his forever appreciation of my little good deed to his girlfriend. Of course I am not so happy with the DIRECT result of my rescuing Carly, which is Carly bringing herself closer to me. Things aren't going according to plan, and it drives me nuts! She had actually invited me to one of her BFF's birthday party next Saturday night, (I think her name's Paige, whatever) which, I had gladly REFUSED to go to next weekend. She insisted and forced me to go with her, thinking that I am just too shy to hang out with them (eew).

So right now, I am writing in my journal to kill boredom. Who cares about Mathematics? When you get out of high school, you won't need this useless stuff anyway. I once asked my mom about my homework when I was in third grade. My homework back then was about division.

"YOU MEAN WE WON'T USE THIS STUFF IN THE FUTURE?" I growled. "WHY STUDY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, !"And she just kind of laughed off that time and sat down on the couch and turned the television on.

So yeah, like what I said, I am now writing in my journal. This thing about Carly's gratitude to me is going way too far, that she even wants me to go with her to her stupid friend party next Saturday. Here's what we had talked about a few minutes ago, before classes started:

"Please?" Carly crosses her fingers, her nails painted with princess pink polish. I slam the locker shut in annoyance.

"I can't. I have to—"

"Please? For me?" Carly pleads.

I shrug off. "I'm not sure if I already made plans on that day. I'll just check my calendar, 'kay?"

Carly nods, smiling. "Sure. Just tell me if you're available."

I fake a smile. All I want to do is sit on the couch next Saturday night and watch Girlycow Marathon with caramel popcorn and a soda by my side, (hmm, probably Ginger Ale or Pepsi) since Mom and Mel would be out of town next week. Who knows where my Momma would go, probably to Vegas looking for some hot new boyfriend. And my sister, I think she's going to a salon or something.

"See you later, Cy," Carly winks at me. Now she's formed a new nick name to call me.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, September 13, 9:01 AM<em>

_Ridgeway high, Home Economics class_

"Okay so, today, class we'd be doing one of the simplest recipes in baking—chocolate chip cookies." Ms. Snider places her two index fingers on her temples and rubs them in a circular motion.

Headache…

And then a memory of mine came flooding in, a younger Carly rubbing her temples exactly how Ms. Snider does. We were rehearsing the next iCarly episode when her head aches after sipping a cold cranberry juice gotten straight from the freezer.

"_Brain freeze, ugh!" _

"Prepare your ingredients, class." Ms. Snider says as she sits back on a chair.

"Are you alright, Ms. Snider?" A short dark haired girl asks. She wears a dandelion top and a knee length denim skirt.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine my dear," Ms. Snider pats her shoulder. "Thanks Taylor."

"It's Taylah," She forces a smile.

"Gee," Ms. Snider smiles back at her. "I think I should really pay attention to your name. I forgot yours a lot."

"No, it's okay. " Taylah giggles. "Just call me if you need something."

Taylah goes back to her group and remains silent for the rest of the class. And yeah, in case you're wondering, here in Home Economics class we're divided into groups, each containing four members. I have Jeremy with me, who sneezes a LOT, a weirdo named Gibby, and a tall guy with black framed glasses named Rip-Off Rodney. I remember these guys back from eighth grade. Jeremy and Gibby was a member of the AV Club. I don't know if they still are.

Rip-Off Rodney used to sell different kinds of things. From tickets to fatcakes, from t-shirts to the latest gadgets. Name it, he has it! I used to buy things from him before and I have to say, he has what it takes to be an illegal business man.

I take a look from these people, examining them from head to toe. They never changed. Jeremy still has the germs, Gibby still loves to be shirtless all the time (Ms. Snider catches him without a shirt on, and the whole class is rattled by her shriek) and Rip-Off-Rodney still wears that khaki leather coat where he puts the items he's selling. I wonder if they still remember Sam Puckett.

"Let's start baking!" Ms. Snider finally stands up and puts her apron on.

_Memories, memories._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, at lunch break<em>

_Ridgeway High, cafeteria_

Wow, it seems like this day is unusually longer than any other day. I look at my red Swatch wristwatch to check the time. _12:36. _The clock hand ticks slower than it usually does.

It's really weird. I mean, I get a lot of flashbacks today, from my old teachers to classmates—everything. I begin to notice that eearie feeling when I am walking on the hallways and people walk past me. It's like a new phenomenon.

I look around. The cafeteria's more crowded than it has ever been before. I don't know if it's just me or a lot of people have been hanging around here lately. It's like I'm seeing things in a different view, in a different perspective. Have I acquired some kind of dark magic lately?

I think I'm going nuts. I need a break.

Let's have a walk shall we? Hmmm, I think the perfect place to be alone is…outside. LOL. Yes, outside, at the grounds. I could probably sleep there or whatever, maybe write or just enjoy being alone. Hahahaha, insert meme face here.

I'm not even hungry. This is a new record! For the first time in my life I...

No, this isn't the first time. It happened a few times in the past._ Four years ago._

This is awfully weird. I can't explain it. Things are going bizarre. They're...

_Am I going to die?_

The question has just dawned on me. Melanie had told me something about this before. She said a person _feels _something on the last day of his life. Could I be in the same situation?

This is…oh my, I knew it. I'm going to die. I AM GOING TO DIE!

I walk past the doors and quickly find a place in the yard. I need space. I can barely breathe now. My head is spinning.

No one is here, what a relief. I think I'm going to be sitting under the shade of the tree.

I slump to the ground and yawn. A very, very nice place to sleep. My eye lids are beginning to feel heavy.

This place looks so serene. Silence fills the air. The wind brushed on my cheeks and the leaves rustle on the ground covered with bright green grass. For a moment, the wind stops and the world comes into a halt. I never heard silence quite this loud.

Odd. Really, really odd.

Is it just me or...

A man's voice breaks the quietness around me.

"What are you doin' here?"

I look around. OH MY GAWD. WHO SAID THAT?

"Who said that?" I say, my eye balls squirting out of my eyes sockets.

"Me."

And then with a loud thump, a boy with hazel nut hair went down from above the tree. I flinch.

The boy is Freddie Benson.

Our eyes lock for a matter of seconds, and the conversation between Melanie I flashes back in my head.

_"Carly Shay?"_

_"HATE."_

_"Carrots?"_

_"HATE."_

_"Spinach?"_

_"Eew, gross. HATE!"_

_"Adults?"_

_"HATE."_

_"Stripes on boys?"_

_"HATE."_

_"Homework?"_

_"HATE."_

_"Turkey leg?"_

_"LOVE!"_

_"Bacon?"_

_"LOVE!"_

_"Ham?"_

_"LOVE!"_

_"Freddie Benson?"_

_"LOVE."_

LOVE.

Do I really…oh motherfather. No. This is just too—THIS IS A CONSPIRACY! A LIE! There must be some kind of sorcery. Yes. This is all Frreduccini's fault. Maybe he put something in my drink before…yes, that must be it!

He turns to me and sits down. "What are you doin' here?" He asks for the second time around.

I am speechless for moment. I can feel my cheeks burning.

Oh no. Why do I fluster when this weirdo's around?

In the corner of my eye, I can see him raise and eyebrow. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

Now what? What should I say?

Oh, yeah right. Back to basics. Insult him.

"I don't talk to nerds like you, sorry." That was pretty good, huh?

He chuckled. "You just talked to me."

I pretend not to hear what he said.

Okay, I'm leaving! In no way I am going to let myself talk to this dork ever again.

I was about to get up when he grabbed a hem of my shirt, about two fistfuls.

"Wait!"

"What?" I say in a dark, irritated voice.

"Chill." Freddie says jokingly. He puts his hands up. "Now that you're here, this is my chance. I have to ask you something."

"Hurry up, I have to go." I say in an exasperated tone.

He clears his throat and licks his lips. I feel nervous.

He places his hand somewhere behind him, like he's looking for something.

Does he have a dagger somewhere? Oh holy cow. I was right. Today is my last day. Freddie Benson is going to kill me.

His calm expression disappears. He leans forward.

This is why I hate him. I loathe this guy because he's weird. He's a nerd, he's a dork. And now I've come to know that he actually is a murderer. A cereal killer. Maybe he found out that I am Sam Puckett and decides to plot revenge against me for all the things I have done to him. Is this karma? I will never get to see what happens in the future. Mom and Melanie will be devastated by this. Sam Puckett dies at age 18. A very young age! WHY? WHY?

I close my eyes and cover my ears with my hands. He puts my hands away. What is he going to do?

"_Will you…will you go on a date with me_?"

My eyes open. My jaw drops.

"WHAT?"

Freddie clears his throat and says it clearer and louder, "Cyril, will you go on a date with me?"

What?

I can't … comprehend.

I just died.

* * *

><p>AN: I TOLD YOU SO! THIS IS WEIRDNESS! Hahahaha LOL. I really suggest that you stick to the next chapter because there would be a MAJOR, MAJOR happening that will change Freddie's life-especially Sam's. And also Carly's. :D

I forgot to tell you-I was suffering from Writer's Block until tonight, when I had this"urge" to write. Please review. I'm not forcing you to do so, because it actually irks me when a writer tells her readers to review her story or else she will die or something like that. Hahahahaha. See you soon!

- Erika -


	7. OVER

**A/N: Another update! Yay!**

**LOL. I really tried my best in writing this chapter because the previous one got low number of reviews. I suck.**

**I really had fun writing Chapter 6. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: O-V-E-R<strong>

_Still September 13, 12: 31 PM_

_Ridgeway High_

I don't know what to say. I want to say _yes _because…I don't know. But a part of me tells me to refuse the offer. I mean, he's the person I hate the most! What kind of girl goes out with a boy she does _not _like?

Freddie fixes his shirt as he waits for my answer. He shoves off some dirt from the leaves of the trees on his shoulders. I bite my lower lip. What should I do?

If Melanie were only here.

"If Melanie were only here."

"What did you say?" Freddie asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing! Uh, hold on for a second." I walk a few steps away from him and stand on a place where he could not hear me. I bring my cellphone out. _Keypad unlock._

I press my phone to my ears. She answers her phone. "Melanie?"

But instead of Melanie's voice, it is another familiar voice of a woman which answers me. _"The number you're calling is not accessible at the moment. Please try your call later."_

Dang it. Now, what do I do?

I turn around and get to the spot I was a while ago.

"So, will you go out with me or not?" He asks patiently.

"Uhm," I am really unsure what to do. Should I accept or reject his offer? If only my _best friend_ were here.

That reminds me. I don't have a best friend.

"C-can I call you later? I need to think things out." I reply fast.

Freddie doesn't look surprised. "I figured out you'd say that." He puts his hands on his pockets. "I'll just wait for your call later." He looks away shyly. "Thanks, by the way." He nods. "See you later, Cyril."

Freddie leaves the place for the school building. I watch him as he walks towards the front doors. His shoulders have become broader now. He changed. Physically, I mean.

I gotta admit. I was really surprised back there. That was too unexpected for him to say. I mean, as I can remember, he's not that "brave" enough to ask a girl out. He doesn't even know me that long. He doesn't even know _Cyril _that long.

But of course he can. He has changed. Four years have passed, Sam. Four years. Four years are enough to make a person change.

And he does that to Carly before, right? Asking her out. He has a crush on her_._

I am so confused right now.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, September 13, 9:22 PM<em>

_Sam and Melanie's bedroom_

"HE ASKED YOU OUT AND YOU SAID NO?" Melanie exclaims while making the WTF face.

"I didn't say no! I told him I was going to call him tonight to give him my answer." I explain. Melanie is giving me a mental slap at the moment. Unfortunately, there is no way to dodge it.

Melanie rolls her eyes. She walks across the room and gets my cellphone on the study table. Once it is in her hands, I immediately knew what she is going to do.

"DON'T!" I reach out to grab my phone but Melanie raises it up in the air and sticks her tongue out.

And then the screen lights up and says _CALLING Freddie Benson._

"Gimme it!" I say as I successfully snatch the phone from her hands. She purposefully let it slip.

I was about to disconnect the call when Freddie's voice came out from the thing. "Hello?"

My jaw drops. My eyes turn into slits and eye Melanie darkly, giving her the I-Am-Gonna-Make-You-Pay look. She flashes me a sly smile and chuckles, sending me a Go-Ahead-I-Don't-Care look in return and making a creepy face.

"Uh, hello?"

The phone is on loudspeaker mode. Melanie moves a tad closer beside me with a creepier face.

"_Cyril, is that you?"_

I smack my lips together and Melanie laughs. She covers her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "Uhm, Freddie, uh…"

"_Is this about the date?"_

I just can't do this. "Not really."

Melanie's eyes widen. She mouths a "WHAT?"

"I mean, uh, kind of. Yes." I suck at this.

"_Oh. So, what's your decision?"_

What is my decision? I don't know actually! Melanie would be able to help me with this.

No. She's just going to make me say yes to Freddie.

What now? I wanna say yes, but I wanna say no too! This is a 50-50!

Sigh. Do I really want to be on a date with him?

Yes, or no?

"Ehem," I clear my throat.

I guess I have to say it now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

In the corner of my eye I can see Melanie screaming at me, on mute. She does not like what's happening.

"_Oh." _There is an awkward, long pause before Freddie speaks again. _"That's okay. Uh, See you at school on Monday."_

And he hangs up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY WASTING A CHANCE? AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE HAPPY? THIS COULD BE THE ANSWER TO ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS! YOU, SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT, IS THROWING AWAY A TICKET YOUR OWN HAPPINESS! I'M TELLING YOU THIS JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

And then there was silence.

"What happiness are you talking about? "

"I know you love him!" Melanie says.

"What? What is wrong with-an you stop that?" I say in an irritated voice.

"No, I won't." Melanie shakes her head. "Because I know you do love him. You're just too afraid to admit it's true."

Those words are supposed to go right through me. Instead, they are heard by my ears and absorbed by my mind. I can't say they're never true. Freddie has always had this special place in my heart. And so is Carly. But the fact that Carly betrayed me is the reason why I chose to leave the city four years ago has never been erased from my memory. Freddie was never there for me that day.

He was the closest person I could go to for , he wasn't there.

This is why I can't say yes to him. I knew the answer all along.I am afraid that he'll leave me alone like he did four years ago. I am afraid to trust him once more.

And Carly—she meant it. She meant those words she told me that day. She didn't know how afflicting those words seared across my chest...those eyes snatching away what was left.

"Well?" Melanie says, her head tilting to the right.

I look at her again and see her smile. "See? You love Freddie Benson!"

I sigh. "No, that's not it. I don't lo—can we just not talk about this?"

Melanie takes my hand and squeezes it. "Okay, I'm not forcing you to tell me what you really feel. But Sam, it's really important to be honest with yourself…or else you wouldn't be able to know what's real or what's not."

I nod. "Okay."

There is a soft popping sound coming from the laptop. Melanie and I go closer to it. There is a blinking message on the screen.

_**DrawFreeNBonds **_**sent you a message.**

I try to act casual but in the inside, I am excited as hell. If I could just jump up and down now in my bed. I move the mouse and click _open._

**DrawFreeNBonds: sup?**

I compose a reply saying;

**BconHam_Madness0417: Good.**

"DrawFreeNBonds could be Freddie."

I quickly turn to Melanie. "No, he can't be!"

"I'm just saying." She pauses. "And you know what, your username is a little Sam-ish. If that's Freddie you are talking to, he'd be able to find out who you really are sooner or later."

GULP. She's right.

Melanie yawns. "I have to sleep now." She goes over the bed and lies down. "Don't forget to turn the lights off."

I sit down on the computer chair and wait for DrawFreeNBonds to reply. What if DrawFreeNBonds really is Freddie?

**DrawFreeNBonds: So how was school today?**

**BconHam_Madness0417: Uhm, fine I guess.**

Wait a minute. If you unscramble DrawFreeNBonds you'll get…

Fredward Benson.

Holy Cow.

I type in very fast and hit send.

**BconHam_Madness0417: Freddie?**

It takes him a while before responding.

I'm right. Melanie's right.

**DrawFreeNBonds: Freddie? As in Freddie Benson? What about him?**

He's still trying to act innocent. Hmmmm….

**BconHam_Madness0417: I'm asking if you are Freddie Benson.**

I hope he answers me honestly now.

**DrawFreeNBonds: No, I'm not. What makes you think that I am that nerd?**

He calls himself a nerd. Ha! That won't work Benson. Mama 's not that gullible. I'm not like you. You can't even tell that I am actually Sam!

**BconHam_Madness0417: Because you just sound like him. And when I unscrambled your username, it revealed the name Freddie Benson. So what now, dork?**

**DrawFreeNBonds: Very well then. I commend you for your great deductive skills.  
><strong>

Ha! He finally admits it.

**BconHam_Madness0417: tnx but tht wont work on me freduccini**

And I sign out. I leave the room without turning the lights off.

"Where are you going?" Mel asks.

I don't respond. DrawFreeNBonds is Freddie. It's got to be him.

_Knock, knock._

Freddie opens the door. He rubs his eyes. "Yes?"

I throw him ice daggers. He finally realizes something.

"Cyril?" His eyes widen. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why. Stop acting, Benson. What do you want?"

"What?" He scratches his hair, annoyed. "Look, if my mother sees you here—"

We hear a familiar sound. A whistle. I turn to Freddie and the next thing I know, I am inside his apartment. He continues to drag me to a room and closes the door silently. He puts a finger on his lips and turns the lights off.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Be quiet!"

I can't see anything. We hear footsteps growing louder. Freddie acts on impulse. He stuffs me inside a closet and closes it temporarily. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

What am I doing here? I shouldn't have gone to his place.

I hear the door creak open and close again. I hold my breath for a second.

"You can now come out."

I get out of his closet and fix my shirt. "So why did you—"

He cuts me off. "You've got some explaining to do. Why is Cyril Clearwater in front of my apartment in the dead of the night? Now, I know." He pauses. "You live next door with the Pucketts. "

Dang it.

"Yeah," I nod. "Please turn on the lights."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, if my mom finds out I have a girl in my room—"

"I get it." I roll my eyes. "Just admit your DrawFreeNBonds!"

"Draw what?" His voice gets a little louder. There is a knock on the door.

"Freddie? Are you awake?" Mrs. Benson asks from the other side.

"I uh, I just forgot to…to set my alarm." He lies.

"Okay. Goodnight, my baby boy." Mrs. Benson says sweetly.

I try not to laugh.

But I fail.

I laugh so hard now. "What kind of mother calls her eighteen-year-old son 'my baby boy?'

"My mom. Now keep quiet or else she'll come back!" He hisses at me. "And sorry, I'm not what you call that Drawing dude. So can you now let me sleep in peace?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm just going to expose your dirty little secret."

There is something suspicious in that statement. "My secret?"

"Your dirty, little secret, Sam Puckett."

I freeze.

"Wait, how did you—"

"I have my way of finding out things." He zips open his bag. "I have your diary."

OHMYGOODNESS.

O-V-E-R. That's what my life is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun, DUUUUUN! Uh-oh. Freddie knows Sam's secret? Since when? LOL. I feel like I'm narrating an episode of Gossip Girl. :D**

**What do you guys think? What should Sam do? And hmmmm, do you really think Freddie's telling the truth about his not being DrawFreeNBonds or not? I hope you like this chapter!**

**And oh! Have you seen Miranda's pumpkin? She carved it for Halloween. It weighs 40 lbs! Got that information from CleverTV. :D Seriously, the hosts never sleep. They're STALKERS.**

**I saw a photo of her carrying the pumpkin while standing. It's really good to know that she's recovering from the tour bus accident a few months ago. And I feel sorry about the driver who saved Miranda and her family's lives.**

**See you next time! Bye!**

**P.S. I'm a fan of Christina Grimmie. Who else here is a fan of hers?  
><strong>


	8. Cat Out of the Bag

A/N: Hello people of fanfiction, I'm back!

So I'm done with exams, and the intrams just ended. I'm now free!

Yes, I'm now in my semestral break. Isn't that great? :D

Anyways, on with the story. I just wanted to tell you that I've changed the POV to a third person's view. I just can't let you read their minds from this chapter onwards. Hahahahahahaha! :D

And by the way, thank you for giving me A HUNDRED AND ONE reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I MEAN IT!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own iCarly. Do I really have say this?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cat Out of the Bag<strong>

_September 13, 9:54 PM_

_Freddie's bedroom_

Sam chuckled nervously. "W-what are you talking about?"

A smile formed in Freddie's lips. "Your diary. The one Melanie gave you about a week ago."

Sam's eyes widened. There is no mistake, he really _did _know about her being Sam Puckett. She was talked out. But how did Freddie find out? She did everything as careful as she can, make sure that she didn't give out any information about her real identity. How she was able to get into this situation, Sam did not know. All she knew is that Melanie was the only one who—

Melanie. She told him everything.

Wait a minute, when did she ever put Freddie's number in her contacts?

There was no way that Melanie could have dialled his number that fast. She must have saved Freddie's cell phone number beforehand. She must have done it while she was sleeping or when she was away without her phone.

_Dang it!_

Game over. All those years she spent in planning against Carly will be put on waste.

_I hate you Fredward Benson, I hate you. _

And now, all she wanted to do was cry. It didn't matter if Freddie was there or not. Her knees shook as she tried to fight back tears welling up in her eyes. She was pissed off. No, more than pissed. She was angry. And Melanie, the only person she trusted, had betrayed her.

_Just like what Carly did._

And before Freddie knew it, a fist hurled onto his face causing him to fall to carpeted floor with a loud thud. He remained unmoving for a second, trying to analyse what happened just now.

Sam's blood was boiling. She wanted to kill Freddie that very second. And then she felt warm tears pouring down her cheeks. She balled her fists at her sides and tried to stop herself from crying.

Freddie couldn't believe it. Sam was crying. It was the first time he saw her cry. He didn't mean it. He was just trying to make her admit who she really was. He had hurt her, not physically, but emotionally.

Freddie got up and wiped Sam's tears with his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Sam pushed him away. For some reason, the force he was expecting from an angry Sam was gone, replaced by a weaker force that shoved his hands. Sam wiped her own tears and went for the door. Freddie immediately grabbed her and pulled her to the bed where he pinned her effortlessly.

"I told you to stay here!" Freddie hissed. "Please, my mother would kill me if she finds out you're here!"

"That would be excellent!" Sam hissed. She tried moving from their awkward position but Freddie's grip was so tight. She can't escape. Freddie leaned even nearer that Sam could feel his hot breath and whispered, "Just be quiet!"

Sam's heart started beating wildly. She wanted to get out of there quickly. She didn't like that feeling she was having. What Freddie did made her excited. She had to vanish right there in front of him.

Sam yelled. Freddie panicked and thought of something to shut her up. The next thing he knew, his lips were crushed on hers.

He tried removing them there but he couldn't. His mind stopped working. He deepened the kiss and felt Sam's arms wrap on her neck. She even urged him to go deeper.

Soon, it was a battle of dominance. Sam felt dizzy as she continued to kiss him. She couldn't believe what was happening. She can't resist him. And to think of that they were kissing on his bed was something. Freddie was on top of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. They paused for a second for air. They looked at each other in the eyes. Sam was nervous. Her feet were cold and her heart was ready to explode anytime. Freddie bit his lip. She drove him crazy.

Freddie was about to kiss her again when Sam spoke.

"Stop."

Without hesitation he got off of her and sat down. Sam did the same. She sat as far as possible from him.

Sam laughed nervously. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Freddie laughed too. There was silence again. Freddie turned to Sam. Her face was buried in her hands.

"Sam?"

"This didn't happen. It never happened, okay?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah," He took a deep breath and scratched his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about upsetting you and I'm sorry for kissing you."

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, you better be."

"Just so you know," Freddie nodded as he spoke. "You are my first kiss." He jokingly said in attempt to lighten the mood.

Sam didn't look surprised. "I figured that out. You are such a bad kisser, dorkwad."

"Oh yeah?" Freddie smiled. "But I bet you enjoyed it."

Sam's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. Luckily, the lights were off so Freddie couldn't see.

"For your information, Benson, I kissed you back so you can at least have some experience in kissing. I really think that you thank me for doing that."

"Oh really, huh?" Freddie jeered. He could imagine Sam grinning from ear to ear. The awkwardness had gone away fast.

Sam threw a pillow on his Freddie's face. "Serves you right."

Freddie did not fight back. Instead, he gave the pillow back to Sam and offered her to use the bed. "You can't go back to your apartment so I suggest you spend the rest of the night here. You can use my bed."

Sam was delighted by his offer, but chose not to show her gratefulness. "Of course you'll be sleeping on the floor. Goodnight, dipwad."

"Goodnight, Puckett."

Sam lied down on Freddie's bed. "How did you steal it?"

"Your diary? No, I didn't steal it. Somebody gave me." Freddie replied.

"Melanie?"

Freddie did not answer right away. He thought if it was the best to answer her honestly. "Yes."

There was another long pause. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Sam broke the silence.

"I just realized that today is Friday, the thirteenth."

Freddie gave her a look of bewilderment. What does Friday, the thirteenth got to do with everything?

What Sam had in mind that night, Freddie will never know.

* * *

><p><em>September 14, 10:05 AM<em>

_Puckett Apartment_

"Melanie, we need to talk."

Melanie was on her way to the door when Sam abruptly blocked her way out. Melanie's face turned a little sour. Whatever Sam had to say, she knew it was urgent.

"Look, Sam, I really have to go. Can we please just talk about that later?" Melanie gave her a pleading look. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Why did you tell Freddie?"

Sam's tone was serious. _Dead _serious. Melanie knew that face Sam was making—it was the face when she knew she had to blurt out the truth about what her sister just asked.

Melanie decided to keep her composure and finally spoke up. "A few days ago when…"

Her voice trailed off when suddenly, Freddie appeared in the background, standing behind Sam on the doorway. Certainly, it was time to raise the white flag.

"Freddie," Melanie managed to say. It was confrontation time. Sam needed to have what she was asking for.

"When?" Sam said, urging Melanie to continue.

"When I thought…when I thought it was time for you to stop what you are doing."

"You have always thought that I have to stop what I _am _doing." Sam added. "I trusted you. I thought I can rely to you. Bu then you still—"

"I told Freddie about your secret because I believe that he _can _help us." Said Melanie.

Sam looked up to the both of them. Her expression changed.

"What? Me, helping you? No, no, no, no." Freddie shook his head. "I'm _not _doing that."

"It's either you help us out or just let Carly live the rest of her life without paying for what she's done to my sister." Melanie told him. "Think about it." She added firmly.

"I don't even know what she has done to Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. "Seriously, what happened?"

Sam's eyes grew the size of two large tennis balls. "You don't know?"

Freddie shook his head once more. "I have no idea. I just woke up one day to see things have changed. And then I realized you're gone."

Sam's jaw dropped. "All this time? I've spent four years hating on you just because I thought you were on Carly's side!"

"You always have hated me, Sam."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever happens, Freddie must help us keep Sam's secret."

"Keeping Sam's secret…I can do that." Freddie assured. "But I'm out of your plan. I can't help you guys out in plotting revenge against my ex…"

"Your ex?" Sam repeated. "Your EX?"

The twins looked at Freddie. Melanie bit her lip and Sam clenched her teeth.

She just kissed her ex best friend's ex-boyfriend.

"I'm going to die."

* * *

><p>AN: They kissed. Yeah, SAM and FREDDIE kissed.

That was my first time writing a scene like that, so...I'm sorry if it sucked.

We now have a new trio: Sam, Freddie and Melanie. LOL just kidding. :D

And uh, before I go, lemme ask you something.

Who do you want to appear in the next chapter (must be a celebrity...can be Pres. Obama, Rebecca Black, Tiger Woods... ROFL) ? Just for fun, I'd like to put in a celebrity in the story who would definitely blow Sam's mind. :)) That seems to be a nice idea, right? :)

See you next time. :D

P.S. You've got any idea on when Nick's going to show another ep of iCarly? Ever since iQ, nothing interesting has happened to my life. :D


	9. Meetings and Beauty Pageants

**A/N: Whoa guys! Thank you for the kind comments and cool suggestions for last chapter. I shall be holding an important announcement and if you are interested, please feel free to look it up at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Special thanks to Dude Your Awesome8! You have been supporting me since the start. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 8 - Meetings and Beauty Pageants**

_September 17, Wednesday, 4:28 PM_

_Puckett Apartment_

After making sure that no one was home except for Sam and her, Melanie picked up the phone and dialled Freddie's number. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs as her eyes drifted to Sam who was sitting opposite her. Sam poked the sandwich with a cute, red heart shaped attelet and put one in her mouth. Everything Melanie cooked or made was delicious. She could pass for the perfect housewife.

And then something popped out in her mind. Melanie was everything she wasn't. She was nice, organized, pretty, sociable and responsible. She possessed everything she hadn't. She never admitted to herself that she was envy of her sister. Even though they both carried the same face since birth, she will never be like Melanie. And sometimes, she wished she was the nice girl.

Melanie put down the phone and smiled at her twin. "He said he's coming now."

"Oh." That was all Sam managed to say.

The door opened and Freddie appeared. Before entering, he looked around if someone was following him. He was completely safe. He locked the door and sat down beside Melanie. "What is this meeting all about?"

"Why do you have to invite the nub?" Sam asked with her mouth full. Freddie ignored her. Melanie cleared her throat.

"Oh, wait." Melanie paused and reached for her school bag. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and placed it on the table. Sam and Freddie took a closer look. She smoothed the crumpled corners and read the message on it. "There will be a beauty pageant in Ridgeway on the twenty-eighth of September, and I was thinking of letting Sam join the contest."

Sam's look on her face was priceless.

"I'm not joining that stupid beauty pageant! NO!" Sam smashed her fist on the table, causing the plates to jump.

"What do I have to do with this? I'm a boy!" Freddie butted in.

"You already did once, before." Melanie told Sam.

"YOU DID?" Freddie's eyes widened. He turned to Sam. "SAM DID?"

Sam facepalmed. "I knew he wasn't going to believe her."

"Yes, she did, Freddie." Melanie told the former iCarly technical producer, showing him how proud she was of her sister. Freddie's jaw dropped. He looked at Sam, then to Melanie, then back to Sam. Melanie continued talking. "And she always did," Melanie added. "Well, except for that time when LeAnn Carter—"

"Aargh!" Sam stood up and covered her ears. "Don't say that name ever again!"

"You guys are driving me nuts," Freddie mumbled.

"I know you want to beat her someday." Said Melanie, another grin forming in her lips. "Now's your chance!"

"But _it _doesn't go to school with us! So why—"

Freddie raised his hands up in the air. "What is going on?"

Melanie stood up and went to their bedroom, leaving the Sam and Freddie alone. Sam and sat up and sighed, looking as if defeated in the argument between Melanie and her. Silence filled the room and no one dared to move.

Freddie wondered why Sam was so angry at that LeAnn girl. _Maybe the same reason why she hates Carly. _He thought.

Melanie came back with a huge brown box and laid it on the table for the two to see. She opened it and began to take trophies, certificates and medals out one by one. All the trophies and medals were gold except for the last pair she brought out of the box. The framed certificates were all named to Samantha Joy Puckett.

Freddie looked at those things Melanie was showing him. Sam's jaw was hanging open as her sister took out an album that contained all her pictures from the beauty pageants she competed in. Melanie was about to open it when Sam grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No." Sam said firmly. "Not the photos."

Freddie was amazed. There were tons of awards before him and they were all owned by Sam Puckett, the aggressive, tomboyish, prideful, bullying blonde headed demon who had no respect for him. He couldn't believe it. Sam can't be that kind of girl. She was the kind of person who would always bite his head off, no matter how hard he tried to be pleasing to her eyes.

"Wow," Was all he managed to say. Melanie smirked. Sam wasn't happy or anything and looked more like embarrassed by this. She didn't want to go back to the life where pageantry was her main goal. She's different now.

"I heard Carly's joining too."

Sam glanced at her sister. _Finally, _Melanie thought.

"So if you say Carly's going to be in this, does that automatically put me in your group?" Freddie asked them. "I told you I'm not going to support you in this little—"

Sam cut her off. "Just because she's your ex means you can't do it?" She said, sounding enraged.

"She's not my ex!" Freddie told her.

"But you said that other time!" Sam spat out. "You're such a weakling, Benson!"

"That wasn't what I was supposed to say! You cut me off so you thought she was my ex girlfriend!" Freddie yelled. _What is wrong with her?_

"What?" Sam ran her fingers through her hair and pointed Freddie's way to the door. "You can now leave my apartment."

Freddie threw the pillow he was clutching and stood up. "Fine! I was thinking of that anyway!"

"BYE!" Sam went off the deep end.

Melanie tried to interrupt. "Sam…"

With that, Freddie walked towards the door and left, banging it. Sam clenched her fists and shouted.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED TO PUNCH SOMETHING!"

It had been a while since Melanie saw Sam so mad. Melanie panicked.

"Th-that pillow! The one he—"

Sam began punching it as hard as she could. "I hate you, Benson, I hate you!"

Melanie bit her lip. Maybe the meeting wasn't such a good idea.

But then she smiled afterwards. She had a new idea. But before that, a question popped in her head.

_Could Sam be jealous?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before the announcement, I shall be leaving my responses to those people who left an anonymous review for last chapter. To show my appreciation, I have decided to post my replies to ALL ANONYMOUS readers who have been leaving those sweet messages. :)**

**AllSarcasmIntended: **_Yes, I am a Potterhead! HP and Taylor Swift rock!_

**jess4seddie: **_Hmmm, you'll know what happened probably when the time comes Sam is ready to talk about it. Even Melanie, DOESN'T know the whole story. Sam has only told her a few parts. _

_And no, Freddie's mom doesn't know what's been going on. Hey, you just gave me an idea!_

**And now the announcement! :D Are you guys ready?**

**Okay, so this is about the suggestions you gave me. You know, about the celebrity thingy...and I have observed that almost all of you wanted someone from HARRY POTTER to appear!**

**So what I want you now to do is tell me your ideas so we can be all happy!**

**Long live, Potterheads!**

**See you next time. :"**


	10. When Two Becomes Three

A/N: I deserve to be hated. Why wasn't I updating for four months?

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Carly Shay Down<strong>

**Chapter 9 - When Two Becomes Three**

_Still September 17, 9:33 PM_

_Puckett Apartment_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Freddie's here."

My eyes become the size of two platters.

I walk out of my room at last, after playing Ocarina of Time non stop for three hours. Melanie and Fredamame stand side by side near the kitchen counter, waiting for me. I bite my lip. What is he doing at this godly hour at my place?

"What do you want?" I actually never intend to sound that rude. Force of habit.

Melanie lets out a sigh. Freddie looks taken aback.

_Sorry_, I say to myself. I can't say that in front of his face.

"Sam?" Melanie says in a disapproving tone.

I gulp. I feel nervous meeting Freddie. You know, after what happened this afternoon. I don't even know why I reacted that way. Whether Carly was his ex girlfriend or not, it does not have to bother me. I don't have to feel jeal-angry.

Freddie looks away. "Well, I was thinking that..."

He pauses. Melanie grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. Freddie starts to mumble something into which Melanie nods.

What the heck are they talking about? Am I even supposed to be here?

Wow, what an awkward moment to start a conversation.

Honestly, I don't feel like talking to anyone tonight. I want to be alone for a while. I want to be locked up in my room again and play video games until I get tired. I don't care about what's going to happen anymore.

"Freddie clears his throat. Melanie puts all of her attention to him and nudges my arm to tell me that I should do so too.

Yeah, right.

I cross my arms and look at him in a very bored way. I yawn.

"I'm going to help you from now on."

My jaw drops. And so did Melanie's.

"Really?" My sister blurts out.

He nods.

"Why?" I cock my eyebrow. "Why did you suddenly-"

"You don't have to know why I have suddenly changed my mind." Freddie interrupts me.

"Okay," I roll my eyes. _Fine_.

"Well, thank you." Melanie smiles at him. "I'm glad you're now part of the team."

Part of the team? Ha, okay.

"In exchange," Freddie continues, placing his hands on his pockets. "You have to do me one favor."

Well, of course. He wants something from me.

"But I'll tell you that after you have successfully taken revenge. And I want to know the reason behind all of this. Mind if you share?"

"I have to think about that." I smirk.

He nods, _meaning, _he's willing to wait until I tell him the whole story.

"It's a deal then?" He offers his hand to me.

"Deal."

We shake hands. He and Melanie do the same thing.

"Looking forward to your cooperation," Melanie jokes.

Freddie laughs. "Same to you."

Melanie suggests that we sit down on the couch for a while. Freddie initiates the start of the meeting.

"So," he asks. "What's the plan?"

Finally.

"Well..."

I pause for a minute of silence. You know, for a little dramatic effect.

"Sam's coming back."

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Did you like it? I know it's really short. Forgive me. But I promise to do better on the next chapter. I wasn't really planning to update today. It just happened that I visited my story and suddenly felt the urge to post something for you. Sorry if it's crappy.

And I just wanted to reply to 2 reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.

To: Spade

Whoever you are, a bunch of thank you's to you! I really appreciate your compliment.

To: samlovesherham

Oh, my. Thank you! And yeah, I've never read any fics with this kind of concept here in fanfiction, and I'm glad you like my story. Thank you.

And for the rest of you who kept looking for updates, I LOVE YOU ALL!

See you next time!


	11. Waiting in Silence

There was a time when I used to draw little lines on my arms in the bathroom when I was fourteen. I always wondered how it felt like. As soon as I finished drawing the first mark on my arm, red ink gushed out. It hurt, but was satisfying. The red ink began to drip and make three cute little dots against the white tiles. I stared at them for a moment. That was the first time I cut myself.

It didn't stop there.

My birthday was coming the next week and I can't wait to celebrate it with my friends. Carly was just a few steps away from home, and I could easily drag her all the way to Groovie Smoothie. A Blueberry Slurp would be a great choice for a drink.

Only if Carly was still willing to spend my birthday with me.

The last time I checked, Freddie wasn't home. It has been over two weeks since he and his mother disappeared, leaving nothing but their empty apartment.

This was how I spent my remaining time in Seattle four years ago.

But four years is enough. Four years of silent waiting is already plenty of time for me to get things ready.

Today is my day, and no one, _no one,_ can ruin it.

I'm bringing you down, Carly Shay.

* * *

><p>SURPRISE! I made an update. And I know you're mad at me for doing this. I'm not expecting you to let me off the hook this time, because I've been away for <strong> almost a year.<strong>

But I'm going to have plenty of time to update because I'll be graduating from high school this March! _Hooray!_

This was supposedly a note about my comeback here in Fanfiction, but I thought I'd write this for a surprise. My apologies for this late update.

And it's been a long time since I've talked to you guys, so I thought I'll respond to your _threats_, uh I mean reviews, from the previous chapter.

To: Kezziexx

_No, not as a ghost, but as a real person!_

To: Starry Eyed

_Thanks for the piece of advice. I'm going to edit those two later. :)_

To: DudeYourAwesome8

_Yes, I DESERVE TO BE HATED._

To: SeddieLUV

_Your review gave me the creeps. Nah, just kidding! It gave me a laugh!_

To: GlitterGirl123

_Really? Thanks for the complement!_

To: TnxDan

_I know! Hoping to hear from you!_

To: U-Madder

_I thank you for reviewing despite of my not updating this story. And thanks for the praise, I really appreciated it!_

And now, you might be thinking..._"You should have just sent us a message!_" As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid you're going to start thinking that I'm a crazy person PMing random people in Fanfiction in hopes of getting replies from reviews made a year ago. I'm sure you've already forgotten about your reviews, but these reviews mean so much to me. I've been away from my passion for a long time. I even thought of giving up on this story. Thank goodness I did not, for I have the most wonderful people around me. Every word I receive from you is greatly appreciated. This comes from the bottom of my heart.

This message isn't enough to express my whole thoughts about this matter, but I hope I conveyed them in a way you'd understand. I'm not expecting you to review or anything, because I don't think anyone is obliged to do so. I treat your reviews as Christmas presents.

I am very grateful to you, people!

So once again, thank you for everything. I hope to see your works in the future.

-Erika


End file.
